Compactor wheels are normally employed on vehicles used in sanitary land fill operations wherein the soil must be compacted to provide dense layers therein. The tips and/or blades employed on the compactor wheel oftentimes become clogged and thus do not perform efficiently. The clogging and related problems are fully discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,023 and 3,853,419, both assigned to the Assignee of the subject application. In addition, the arrangement of standard tips and blades oftentimes does not induce a smooth ride and also distracts from the tractive capabilities of the vehicle.